Kennst du all diese Dinge über Kreditkarten? Ich erzähle dir alles
by handyjammer
Summary: Will nicht nur eine Master-Slave-Kreditkarte wird alle möglichen Tricks Bemühungen mit der Bank zu lernen, zu tun, einen guten Ruf aufzubauen, nur um dieses Konzept zu etablieren, es wird keine Kreditkarte Schulden, Kreditkarte nicht zu einem Instrument der Geschäftemacherei zu werden, noch kann Überziehung Es ist nur ein Medium für Sie, um mit Ihrer Bank zu kommunizieren. Sie könn


Kennst du all diese Dinge über Kreditkarten? Ich erzähle dir alles

Will nicht nur eine Master-Slave-Kreditkarte wird alle möglichen Tricks Bemühungen mit der Bank zu lernen, zu tun, einen guten Ruf aufzubauen, nur um dieses Konzept zu etablieren, es wird keine Kreditkarte Schulden, Kreditkarte nicht zu einem Instrument der Geschäftemacherei zu werden, noch kann Überziehung Es ist nur ein Medium für Sie, um mit Ihrer Bank zu kommunizieren. Sie können Ihre Kreditvergabe erhöhen, ohne dass Sie über genügend Ressourcen verfügen. Machen Sie Ihr Kreditgeld ausreichend und ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie genug Kredit haben Das natürliche Leben wird nicht knapp an Geld sein.

Jeder hat Sicht alle, das Internet eine Menge Wissen über Aspekte der Kreditkarte heute hat, kann ich nicht helfen wollte auch ein gegrilltes Steak und finanzbezogenen Geschäftsbank, bevor ich Dinge sagen online Es ist eine Menge Leute gesagt hat, geschrieben Gut, aber nicht gründlich genug, kleiner Bruder, ich habe meine Arbeitskontakte gestellt und etwas Hingabe an alle gelernt, ich hoffe du sagst mir, nicht zu sprühen handy störsender

Chinas Finanzkreis, derzeit Wüste, muss zu viel Blut spritzen.  
Es ist weniger Wasser und weniger Blut, also ist das Gesicht vieler Rookies blass, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als sie weiß zu nennen.  
Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Weiß- und Beilagen? Kleine Gerichte, ist ein Lehrer begegnet, nicht nur die Kadetten Studenten;  
Weiß es? Was ist ein Lehrer, was ist ein Meister, er kann nicht sehen, sein Gesicht ist blass, das Gehirn ist leer.

Angesichts aller Arten von Werbung wusste er nicht, welche Werbung zuverlässig ist, welche Anzeigen unzuverlässig sind, sie sind schwarz und weiß, immer verwickelt durch Flüsse und Seen. Sagen Sie, dass es Dokumente zu studieren gibt nach dem Ausgehen, um es zu betreiben, viele Xiongtai im Grunde geplaudert am 5. März zu tun, nicht ein Freund sagte allgemein, dass der Tag hinzugefügt werden muss, um zu tun! Es gibt eine Lücke zwischen Menschen, wie die Geschwindigkeit des Service, um die Genauigkeit der Dinge zu sehen, die Fähigkeit, Risiken zu widerstehen und so weiter, die es wagen, den letzten Gedankengang auszuprobieren, unter dem Verlust zu leiden und letztlich nichts zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, die letzte ist nicht zuverlässig zu flimmern Anzeigen, und ich sage oft, dass die Menschen nicht intelligent klug sind, aber andere versuchen, früher als Sie, so werden Sie immer langsamer als andere ein paar Beats.

Es gibt verschiedene Gründe, diesen Beitrag zu schreiben:  
Erstens, lassen Sie mehr Menschen die Branche verstehen, verstehen Sie die Kreditkarte, verstehen Sie die Vor- und Nachteile von Kreditkarten von Verbrauchern jeden Tag **bluetooth störsender**.  
Wird erklären, wie man von der Shenkaoka-Karte, Karte Kreditkarte, Darlehen und positive POS-Maschinen erhöhen.  
Zweitens, um eine Austauschplattform mit der Industrie, dem Austausch und der Interaktion aufzubauen, arbeiten wir alle zusammen, um Fortschritte zu erzielen.  
Drittens, zeichnen Sie ihre eigene Distanz, harte Arbeit auf und streben Sie nach Fortschritt.  
Erste wissenschaftsbasierte Kreditkartengrundkenntnisse

Drei nicht-Personal: keine Arbeit, kein Auto, keine soziale Sicherheit  
Vier keine Karte: keine Überfälligkeit kein Überlauf keine Aufführung keine Mindestrückzahlung

(1) F: Was ist weißer Haushalt? Was sind reine weiße Haushalte?  
A: Weiße Haushalte können die Bewerbungsunterlagen zulassen, aber keine Karte, Zeit länger als sechs Monate. Reine weiße Haushalte beantragten keine Kreditkarten und Kredite

Der Blank des persönlichen Kredits ist reine weiße Haushalte.

(2) Q: Kredit-Bericht, persönlicher Kredit, Kredit-Bericht, wo der Pull?  
A: Kredit-Berichte, persönliche Kredit-Berichterstattung, Kredit-Reporting ist eigentlich eine Sache, das heißt, Sie und alle Bankdarlehen (einschließlich Briefe

Karte mit der Karte) Transaktionsaufzeichnungen, jede Person ist nicht der gleiche Name, kollektiv Kredit, Montag bis Freitag, in der örtlichen Volksbank von China

Original ID-Karte und Kopie zu ziehen! In der Regel 10 Minuten bis zum selben Tag! ! Störsender

(3) F: Was ist ein einzelner Druck?  
A: Es gibt zu viele Kunden und müssen sich anstellen.

(4) Q: Was ist das Gesichtszeichen? Was ist nicht erforderlich, um Gesicht zu unterschreiben?  
A: Das Gesichtszeichen ist zum gekennzeichneten Platz, zum zu unterzeichnen oder die Kreditauskunft zu ziehen und Bilder, nach dem ersten Gesicht zum gekennzeichneten Platzkragen zu machen

Karte, ohne das Gesichtszeichen ist es, Informationen an den Agenten zu senden, alle an den Agenten an die Verpackung, unter der Karte, um Sie zu informieren, um den Ort zu entwickeln, um zu nehmen.

(5) F: Warum haben Sie die ursprüngliche ID kopiert?  
A: um während des Betriebs zu verhindern, dass der Kundenausweis andere Geschäfte handhabt, habe ich schon einmal einen Kunden getroffen, während eine Reihe von

Agentur beantragen eine Karte, das Ergebnis wird in die Blacklist gezogen!  
(Jeder sollte darauf achten)

(6) F: Was ist die Generation auch, Karten erheben, Bargeld, Bargeld, Minimum, Ratenzahlung, überfällig, eingefroren, Kontingent, fest, vorübergehend, Rechnungstag?  
A:  
Im Namen von: der Rechnung oder dem endgültigen Rückzahlungstermin, Kunden, die nicht zurückzahlen können, finden Sie den lokalen Ersatz, die Rate von 1-2 Punkten, überall

Anders.  
Vorfahr: Eine ähnliche Generation, aber jeden Monat, um die Kundenkarte 10-30 zu erhöhen, als der Verbrauch von verschiedenen POS, die Rate von 2-5 Punkten, jedes

Verschiedene Orte.  
Bargeld: Baidu Kreditkarte Bargeld  
Bargeld nehmen: Geldautomatenabhebungen, Abhebungen werden von Banken erhoben, der Tageszinssatz fünf Millionenstel.  
Minimum: Das Minimum ist die Mindestrückzahlung, die im Allgemeinen 10% des ausgegebenen Betrags beträgt, aber Zinsen generiert.  
Inszenierung: ist wie viel jeden Monat, gibt es Gebühren, die Bank Referenz Baidu Standards.  
Überfällig: Über den endgültigen Rückzahlungstermin hinaus, je länger die Frist, kann strafrechtlich zur Verantwortung gezogen werden.  
Freeze: Die Karte ist gestohlen, die Bank Wind Control System gezwungen, zu frieren, die angebliche Bargeld, die Bank gezwungen zu frieren, kann nur zurückkehren, kann nicht putzen.  
Betrag: Jede Bank gibt den Kunden ein Kreditlimit! Nach den finanziellen Ressourcen des Kunden Kreditstandards zu machen.  
Die Höhe der festen: das heißt, festen Betrag, wenn die Bank zu Ihrem Derating, Sie haben im Grunde keinen Verbrauch von bis zu 30% -50%, wenn erreicht, herabgesetzt, können Sie die Bank oder die Bank Beschwerde anrufen.  
Wahrscheinlichkeit: Dringendes Geld, aber der Betrag ist nicht genug, können Sie für 30-60 Tage, nach der vollständigen Rückzahlungen für vorübergehende Bankkredite beantragen.  
Rechnungsdatum: bezieht sich auf die Bank auf Ihre monatlichen Kreditkartentransaktionen, "Hauptbuch" -Datum.  
Handelstag: bezieht sich auf Ihre tatsächlichen Kreditkartenausgaben, Bargeldabhebungen oder Transferdaten.  
Bankbuchtag: bezieht sich auf die Bank, die Ihrem Transaktionsdatum gutgeschrieben wurde. Es sollte beachtet werden, dass sich das Transaktionsdatum in der Rechnung auf die Tageskreditkarte bezieht, der Buchungstag ist anders. Da die Übermittlung der Kreditkarteninformationen an die Bank einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, kann es ein Tag sein, es kann zwei oder drei Tage dauern.  
Überzahlung: Mehr Kreditkartengeld bezahlen  
Vorautorisierung: ein Hotelbeispiel. Karteninhaber Check-in an der Hotel-Rezeption Kreditkarte vorautorisiert, nur um die Kreditkarte Inhaber Überziehungslimit einzufrieren, um den Verbraucher zu sein, wenn die tatsächlichen Verbraucher Ausgaben Abzug Checkout. Vorautorisierte Transaktionen mit Kreditkarte können nicht von allen POS durchgeführt werden. UnionPay gestattet nur Hotels, Mietwagen und einige andere Branchen, diese Funktion zu öffnen.  
Falsche Karte: eine Lügner-Karte, die auf verschiedene Weise erhalten wurde und behauptet, dass nach der Kreditkarte, aber die Verwendung von veralteter oder anderer Kreditkarte illegal ist  
Tilgung: die beste in der tilgungsfrist ist noch vor ein paar tagen, oder zuerst noch mindestens, es gibt keine dringenden oder vergessen, überfällig nach schlechten aufzeichnungen, überwiegen die vorteile,  
(Um zu vermeiden)  
Banken mögen volle Rückzahlung.

Wenn Sie die Karte mehrmals wiederholen, nicht bestanden, bewerben Sie sich nicht noch einmal, Sie können mit Ihnen teilen, was das Problem ist

, Und jeden Tag für Vorsicht in der grauen Liste der Bank. (Achtung)

(7) F: Warum sterben einige Leute für eine gewisse Zeit mit einer großen Anzahl von Karten?  
A: Holen Sie sich die Karte, nicht auf einmal herausnehmen, einfach durch den Wind gesteuert werden, nehmen Sie es langsam, keine Sorge, das ist Ihre, Kunden wischen ihre Kreditkarte, schwarz POS, Netzwerk TX, Großhandel POS war gefroren , Tragen Sie die ganze Verantwortung.

Auch Karte tun und die erhöhte Menge erfolgreich ist erst nach Gebühren, Maklergebühren und Kosten vorläufige Informationen zu jedem Vorwand Rande ist ein Lügner, jemand anderes helfen Sie mit Erfolg behandeln oder aber Sie zahlen nicht, ist die Agentur es eine Möglichkeit, Ihre Änderungen Schwarze Liste der Banken !  
Über die Online-Kreditkartenverarbeitung GPS Störsender

Erstens, um alle daran zu erinnern, ich sehe eine Menge von Online-Kreditkartenverarbeitung, die Gebühr ist niedrig, aber mehr als 90% ist ein Lügner, spielen einige extrem knifflige Anzeigen,  
Welche Informationen nicht angezeigt werden, müssen wir Ihnen Geld auf sein Konto senden lassen.  
Welche Informationen haben Sie nicht gesehen, wir sollten Sie sein Konto schlagen lassen, um Materialkosten zu spielen, Schritt für Schritt ziehen Sie das Wasser, ein Ketten-Trick ist ein, wir lassen uns nicht täuschen

Es gibt auch, um alle daran zu erinnern, dass 90% der gestohlenen Bürsten der Kreditkarte einen Vermittler finden, um anzuheben, also dürfen wir dieses große Risiko für den Betrag nicht nehmen.

Kreditkarte ist nach Kreditverbrauch, solange Sie wissen, dass die Visitenkartennummer ohne das Passwort verwendet werden kann (auch wenn Sie ein Passwort festlegen).

In einem Land ohne Kredit sollte der Schutz der Kreditkarten stets von jedem Karteninhaber beachtet werden. Viele Leute, die die Karte noch nicht kennen, wissen es nicht, also haben sie so spät tödliche Fehler begangen.

Zum Zeitpunkt des Ausgebens wischt der Kassierer auch Ihre Karte und lässt Ihre Augen offen.

Wir schützen Ihre Karte mit Ihrer Sicherheit, so dass zukünftige gestohlene Pinsel einhundertachtzigtausend nicht jeden Tag aufgerufen werden sollten.

Jeden Tag sagte mir ein Freund, ich solle mich um eine Kreditkartenanwendung bewerben.

Dann lass mich darüber reden.

Hauptsächlich für diese Netzwerkanwendungskarte erfolglos weiß und 3 kein Personal

A; viele Freunde Shenkar ist weiß oder drei nicht-leitenden Angestellten, im Allgemeinen bevorzugen Online-Anwendung, von denen viele unvollständige oder ungenaue Blindfüllung sind, was zu einer nicht-Bankkredit direkt abgelehnt, diesmal die Mehrheit der Menschen weiterhin psychologische und Bank klopft am Ende, wir weiterhin anzuwenden [viele von ihnen kann Tragödie beantragt weiterhin, aber nur wenige, mit nicht verwirrt, nicht zu anderen Menschen suchen, seinen eigenen Fall drücken], dann ist die Frage, warum nicht denken, dass wir die Bank Kredit verweigert

Natürlich haben viele Leute keine Kreditkarte, ich gebe dir einen Raiders  
Super weiße Haushalte machen Karten Raiders:

Super weiß: keine College-Ausbildung, keine Arbeit ohne soziale Sicherheit, keine Einlagen,  
Nichts, aber wollen eine große Menge von Kreditkarten zu tun, Ärger Sie direkt YIN HANG wie greifen!

Weiße Haushalte machen Kartenbedingungen  
Erstens, akademische Qualifikationen. Zweitens gibt es soziale Sicherheit. Drittens, Einlagen.

Die nächste spezifische Analyse spezifischer Fragen

Erstens, akademische Qualifikationen.  
College-Ausbildung, muss absolviert worden sein, gibt es Arbeitseinheiten, und wenn es keine angegliederte Unternehmen, gebildete Freunde gelten für den Verkehr ist sehr einfach zu passieren, CITIC ist nicht schlecht.

High School nach der Ausbildung, schreiben in der Regel High School, Kartenrate von etwa 50%.  
Schüler in der Schule, in der Schule, können Sie beachten, einige Banken gehen zur Schule, um eine Karte zu machen.  
(Raiders machen mehr mit weniger)

Zweitens, soziale Sicherheit.  
Bankkarte jetzt Karte, Sie müssen Sozialversicherung haben (mindestens 3 Monate oder mehr)  
Keine soziale Sicherheit erlaubt keine Karte, Verkehr ist keine soziale Sicherheit ist die zweite Absage.

Wenn es keine soziale Sicherheit gibt, sehen Sie sich den Lohn als Lochkarte oder Bargeld an.

Welche Kartenbank, welche Bank bezahlt, welche Bank-Kreditkarte.  
Meine erste Kreditkarte ist die industrielle und gewerbliche Lohnkarte, die auf nur 2.000 Yuan gesunken ist, mit einem Jahr auf 10.000.  
Später werde ich die Karte Karte tun, tun Verkehr CITIC Guangda Industrial. .. .. ..

Wenn Sie Gold finden, können Sie es auch in einen Generationslohn stecken.  
Der Weg ist  
Jeden Monat zu einem festen Zeitpunkt (1-2 Tage nach Zahlung des Lohnes), um Geld auf eine Banksparkarte zu überweisen, bestehen Sie für mehr als 3 Monate.

Wenn Sie keine Arbeit haben und eine Karte machen wollen, brauchen Sie eine Verpackungsfirma. .. .. Das erfordert einen kleinen Trick

Drittens, Einlagen.

August Bank Kreditkarte Genehmigung streng, ist der effektivste Weg zu tun, Geld zu sparen - Bargeld ist König.  
Bank Lieblingsgeld, wir werden für - Geld sparen.  
Sparen Sie Geld, um diese Methode zu tun, ist machbar, aber die Politik in jeder Region ist nicht das gleiche. Sie müssen zur Bank gehen, um sich zu fragen. Wenn Sie Ihre eigene Geldsparkarte mitbringen können, nehmen Sie das ganze Geld heraus, bleiben Sie einige Lebenshaltungskosten, der Rest wird hinterlegt! Theoretisch gilt: Je mehr Einsparungen, desto höher ist der Betrag der nächsten Karte.

Einzahlung Bankkarte Bevorzugte zwei Banken - ICBC und China Merchants Bank  
Warum?

Industrie-und Handelsbank - Tante Bank, um die relativ hohe Anzahl von Punkten, sparen Sie 20% des Geldes, und kann geplant werden, nicht unbedingt festgelegt.  
U Schild zu tun, einfache Übertragung, die Menge von 1 Million, genug.  
China Merchants Bank - der letzte Teil der raschen Zunahme, in der Regel sechs Monate kann erwähnt werden begrenzt 60.000, können Sie auch vorübergehend 60.000 hinzufügen.  
Wer besitzt Merchants Kreditkarte, es ist gleichbedeutend mit 200.000 Kreditkarten.

Kein Geld, wie zu tun?

\- Oder leihen Sie, wenn Sie nicht ausleihen können, dass Ihre schlechte Fähigkeit, Geld zu verdienen, sich verbessert.  
\- Entweder denken Sie nicht daran, eine Karte zu führen, es ist Ihnen egal, besonders wenn Sie eine große Karte machen wollen.  
Treffen Sie eine dieser drei Bedingungen ist es besser, Karte zu machen.  
Warum brauche ich eine Kreditkarte?  
Mit dem Wandel der Zeit und Verbraucherzahlungsmethode, auch wir sind mit Kreditkarten, aber sicherlich eine Menge Leute gibt es nicht für eine Kreditkarte beantragen, nicht für eine Kreditkarte ist nicht Freunde wissen wollen, warum Sie sich für eine Kreditkarte beantragen sollte? In dieser sage Ihnen Warum brauche ich eine Kreditkarte?

1, Kreditkarte Ausgaben können nach der ersten Rückzahlung sein: wirtschaftliche Spannung in der Hand, können Sie Kreditkartenausgaben direkt.

2, einfach, Kreditkarte zu tragen: tragen Sie Kreditkarte und tragen Sie Bargeldverhältnis natürlich viel Sicherheit, aber auch Kreditkarte Kreditkarte Einlösungspunkte können Punkte auch sein.

3, die Notwendigkeit, das Passwort der Mühe zu geben: wie Hotels, Bars, solche Orte verwenden Karte Ausgaben wird benötigt, um die Karte Passwort eingeben, aber die Verwendung von Kreditkarte, um diesen Link zu entfernen.

4, Ausgaben günstiger zu gehen ins Ausland: Ausgaben im Ausland ist die Notwendigkeit, den Dollar zu konvertieren, aber wenn Sie eine Kreditkarte verwenden, können Sie direkt den Dollar Verbrauch putzen, wodurch die Mühe des Dollar-Tausch.  
(Kreditkarte wird sehr bequem sein)

5, kann die Kreditkarte die niedrigste Rückzahlung sein: Wenn Sie nur 100 Yuan, so lange wie die rationale Nutzung von Kreditkarten, kann es 1.000 Yuan der Dinge kaufen.

6, Kreditkarte Ratenrückzahlung, die minimale Rückzahlung kann Sie einen höheren Grad an Vorverdienst machen.

7, mit einer Kreditkarte Buchung Hotel, etc., kann schneller sein Ticket

8, die Bank wird Ihnen eine reguläre Verbraucherbank senden, so dass Sie mehr über jede ihrer Verbrauchsdatenaufzeichnungen wissen.

9, rechtzeitige Rückkehr der Rückstände Kreditkarte kann auch persönliche Kredit verbessern, so dass in der Zukunft Darlehen Fonds ein Haus kaufen, um ein Auto zu kaufen und so bequem sein kann.


End file.
